Brotherhood by Firelight
by ThurinRanger
Summary: When Faramir isn't feeling well Boromir takes care of him, and remembers how important his little brother is to him. A short piece of Faramir and Boromir childhood fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, etc. Please review! ONESHOT


**Hello! It is I! I have just finished my multi-chapter story: 'Little Hobbits, Big Trouble'! And as a celebration, I am posting this piece of Boromir and Faramir childhood fluff. I heartily hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :)**

Boromir lay reclined against a bookshelf, enjoying the warm light of the fire. He was twelve now, and his weapons training tutor had decided that he was ready for more vigorous training: Boromir hadn't complained, in fact, he had loved the idea. It just left him exhausted at the end of the day.

His arms ached as he picked up a book Faramir had left lying about, and returned it to its place almost mechanically.

"Boromir?" Faramir squeaked tentatively, peering around the door, his big grey eyes searching for his brother in the dim firelight.

Boromir sighed.

He was too tired for this, whatever it was.

"Boromir? Are you too sleepy right now?" Faramir asked in a subdued tone, before inching in a step further, gazing at Boromir hopefully.

"I suppose you could come in, what's the matter?" Boromir questioned, meeting Faramir's troubled gaze as the boy advanced and sat by him.

"I don't feel good, Boromir." Faramir moaned softly, laying his head on his brother's shoulder.

Boromir was alarmed.

"Where are you ailing?" He asked, feeling Faramir's forehead with worry.

"My tummy hurts." Faramir sighed softly, pulling out the book Boromir had just returned a moment before.

"Why didn't you tell Father today?"

"Papa was busy with something else."

"Poor Faramir, come on, let's go get you something for that tummy to make it feel better."

His own aching limbs forgotten, Boromir carefully hoisted Faramir up in his arms and headed for the kitchens.

3333

"Caro? Are you there, Caro?"

"Yes child, I'm right over here cuttin' cheeses. What would it be you're needin'?"

"Could you heat a little water? Faramir had a tummy-ache."

The cook, or 'Caro' as the boys affectionately called her, smiled sympathetically, patted Faramir on the head, and began to heat a kettle of water.

Boromir made himself comfortable on a stool. It took skill to keep your seat on this stool, for Boromir had broken one of the legs off it as a very young boy, he had been pretending that it was his faithful, galloping horse, carrying him into battle.

"Do you think you're gonna be alright now?" Boromir whispered softly to his little brother, nestled in his lap like a puppy as the soft twilight spilled into the dim kitchen.

"Mmhm." Faramir mumbled, pulling Boromir's tunic around him like a blanket.

"It's ready." The cook whispered, bringing over a small bowl of steaming water.

"Thank you."

Boromir soaked and wrung out a rag in the water before carefully lifting up his little brother's tunic and laying the cloth on his stomach.

"Say 'thank you', Faramir." Boromir quietly reminded.

"Thank you, Caro." Faramir murmured weakly to the kind cook.

Boromir flashed her a relieved smile as he slowly carried his little bundle back to their room.

3333

"Your tummy still hurting?" Boromir softly questioned as he resumed his seat by the fire, this time with his little brother curled up in his lap.

"Not as much."

"Do you want me to go get father?"

"No, you don't need to. I'll be alright now."

Boromir smiled down at the tousled raven head of hair beneath him before beginning to run his hands soothingly along the sides of the complaining stomach not occupied with the cloth.

"Goodnight, brother." Boromir whispered.

"Goodnight, brother..." Faramir yawned enormously before snuggling deeper into Boromir's tunic, stretching it to the breaking point.

Within moments the little boy was snoring softly, lost in some peaceful dream.

Suddenly Boromir remembered how sore his muscles were, carrying Faramir had only made it worse. He smiled to himself: that didn't matter now, as long as Faramir was feeling better, that was all that mattered.

Boromir kissed his little brother lightly on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

~FIN~

**What did you think? Fluffy enough? If you haven't already, make sure to check out 'Little Hobbits, Big Trouble' before you go, found on my profile. **

**As always, please R+R! Make me happy, it only takes a few seconds out of your busy lives! **

**;)**


End file.
